


Homestead

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Chris visit the old farmstead. Not the one Jim grew up on owned by his stepfather, Frank, but the one owned by his father’s family, and left to him by his now late Grandfather, Tiberius. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestead

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently realized that I have a serious lack of Grandfathers in my stories. My apologies, but, I never really had a Grandfather. My father’s father abandoned his family when my dad was little. My mother’s father died when I was five, and left one lingering memory which I still cherish. This leaves a lot to be desired when it comes to actual grandfathers for me. All I’ve really known of them come from TV shows, and I’m sure most Grandpas are not like they show on the Cosby Show.

“Tiberius,” Jim mused, looking across the golden wheat fields of his ancestral home. “Ya know, I don’t think I’ve ever been here.”

“You have,” Chris responded. “You were too little to remember. Winona married Frank when you were six.” He and Jim leaned against the front porch railing of the farmhouse that was now his. His mother’s home had gone to Sam, and now Peter since Sam’s death on Deneva. Jim’s grandfather, Tiberius, made sure Jim got this farmstead. “Do you remember your Grandfather?” Chris finally asked, slinging a companionable arm around his husband.

Jim shook his head, “He was a big man who fed us lots of sweets, much to Winona’s dismay.” Jim never referred to Winona as “Mom”. It showed how stressful their relationship had been most of Jim’s life. Even down to the matter of inheritance. Jim received nothing from Winona when she passed away last winter. “That’s all I really remember.”

“At least you remember something of him,” Chris murmured. He steered Jim back into the house. It was an older home, well-kept. Tiberius had proudly maintained it in good condition. Even painting the interior a light blue the summer before his passing two years before. His daughter, Aubrey, kept the house in good condition after that until Jim had returned from his five-year mission. Aunt Aubrey had handed off the keys to Jim a week ago when Jim came home from leave. They went into the living room and sat, looking around them. A chair needed reupholstering, the mantel over the fireplace could use some polishing, little things that spoke of the age of the house and its occupants.

The viewer over the bookcase, however, was brand new. Jim turned it on. He flipped through the channels, each of which seemed to proclaim his victory as the Enterprise returned to Earth, whole, with most of its original crew intact. Jim shook his head, he wanted a movie, or something to take his mind off what was going to happen next. Finally, they found a channel that showed cartoons, and that was all they showed. No news needed to interrupt the youngsters viewing pleasure as far as they were concerned. Jim grinned as a little black duck with a lisp got exasperated with a tall, furry grey and white bunny.

Chris threw his arm around Jim’s shoulders, and Jim obligingly cuddled up. Bones often laughingly referred to them as the “old married couple”. Even though neither of them were particularly old. “Well, look at that,” Chris murmured, glancing out the window facing west. “The sun is setting.” Jim looked out the same window before rising. They both went back outdoors to watch the colors light up the western sky. They waited well past the sun’s slipping past the horizon and the stars and Earth’s single moon entering the stage.

“You know, I never get tired of this,” Jim murmured. “I’ve lived in amongst those stars for five years, yet, this never gets old.” Chris silently agreed. They slipped back into the house, locking up after themselves. Well, telling the house to lock up after them. Tiberius maintained that the house should be as efficient as possible. After dinner, they slipped upstairs to get ready for bed. Jim slept in his boxers. On the Enterprise he’d slept in his pajamas after an incident with Klingons left him profoundly embarrassed because he’d raced to the bridge in his birthday suit. No one had let him live it down, and somehow, he’d gained some respect from the Klingon Empire because he was willing to do what needed to be done. The ladies and some of the men had been…appreciative of their Captain’s…assets.

Chris awoke in the middle of the night. He’d had a strange dream where he’d killed several men and two women, brutally, and was about to carve Jim up. He’d awoken just before he did just that, his heart pounding. He looked at the clock on the nightstand, it read 0200. He could see sliver of the moon just from the corner of the window on Jim’s side of the bed. Jim slept soundly on his side away from him. Chris shook his head, he couldn’t imagine ever hurting Jim, much less killing him. He loved him too damned much.

Chris reached out and caressed Jim’s arm. Jim murmured in his sleep. Chris rolled over onto his side and pressed kisses into Jim’s back and shoulders. THAT got a groggy response as Jim slowly responded to Chris’ advances. Jim sleepily rolled over onto his back as Chris’ kisses progressed from his back to his front. They made their way up his jaw and peppered his face and mouth. Not that Jim wasn’t appreciative, it was just unexpected. Jim responded in more ways than one as Chris reached down and cupped his erect manhood. “I love you, Jim, never think otherwise, please,” Chris whispered. Jim nodded, wondering what brought this on as Chris’ hands fluttered gently over Jim’s boxers. Chris helped Jim shimmy out of his boxers, and as Chris had worn nothing that night stroked his own length over Jim’s belly.

Jim moaned as Chris spread his legs and entered him. After many years together, he didn’t need prep, and Chris filled him up nice and tight. The sweet stretch and burn of Chris’ cock sliding in and out of Jim’s ass never got old for either of them as they kissed under the magic of the faint moonlight. Jim wrapped his arms around Chris shoulders and let his wordless moans speak for themselves as Chris hit his prostate over and over again. Chris had managed to find a way to keep himself stiff, even as Jim let loose in a flood of sticky thanks. Chris bit down and waited out Jim’s first orgasm. Khan’s blood had done wonders for his stamina as well as Jim’s.

Jim pushed at him, Chris understood. He withdrew and rolled over onto his back. They’d been together so long that they hardly needed any words. Jim straddled Chris’ hips and slowly impaled himself on Chris’ cock. Chris smiled as Jim sighed in pleasure. Chris reached out and played with Jim’s head, a little bit of cum seeping from it. Jim pushed himself up and then came back down. Jim’s face during sex was always a lesson, one in life and love. He couldn’t help himself as Chris continued to provide him with pleasure, and returned the favor with his own body. Chris wouldn’t last much longer, they both knew it as pleasure coiled in the pit of his belly and made its way out the organ embedded in Jim’s ass. Jim came as well, shuddering with completion as he braced himself against Chris’ chest. Slowly, Jim picked himself up off Chris and lay next to him.

“Bad dream?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, one of the bad ones. I’m just so glad this is my reality,” Chris replied.

“Me too,” Jim said before falling back to sleep.

Chris squeezed Jim’s shoulder as the younger man cuddled into him. Tonight was good, and tomorrow would be even better, for the rest of their lives together. Chris would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you’re wondering about the dream, it’s kinda sorta based on Rochester’s “Nocturne”. Go read it if you haven’t. It’s really good.


End file.
